High Road to Giratina
by phineas81707
Summary: Dawn was just an ordinary aide to Rowan, before she met Lucas in an incident. She accompanies him on a quest to learn about the Sinnoh region, and hopefully stop those guys who want to remake the world.
1. Spirit of Adventure

Dawn picked up the briefcase from the lake. Within it, she heard the rattle of the three Poké Balls contained within it.

"Sorry about this, buddies."

She hurried to follow the professor, only to be stopped at the crossroad to Twinleaf. Rowan was scolding two boys, who seemed to have attempted to cross the tall grass without Pokémon.

"Professor, I'd never thought I'd say this, but can you wait up next time?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn! Just in time. I'd like to bestow upon these two Pokémon!" Professor Rowan said, in a hearty voice that made the two boys jump. Dawn knew that feeling. It took a while to get used to Rowan's… personality. Dawn set down the briefcase, and opened it.

"Lucas, you should get first choice. I was the stupid one," one of the two boys admitted. The boy named Lucas nodded, and knelt down next to the briefcase. He reached for one of the Poké Balls.

"Sorry, that one's mine. I must have thrown it with the other two by accident."

"No matter."

"Dawn, you must stop doing this, you know."

"I know," Dawn sighed. Lucas shrugged, and picked up a different Pokémon instead. The other boy got the last of the options. Professor Rowan scooped up the briefcase, and carried on.

"Hey, Lucas! Do you want to try a battle?" The other boy asked. Lucas nodded.

_Lucas is challenged by PKMN Trainer Barry!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out PIPLUP!_

_Go! TURTWIG!_

"Wait a second… I got them in here… Lucas, Barry, you may want these. Battle Rings."

"Thanks for your help!" Barry said.

Turtwig pounced on Piplup, using its superior weight to deal damage. Piplup retaliated with a Pound, using a higher base power. Turtwig was pushed back a tad.

_"Turtwig! Remember what I told you about wiry opponents!" _Dawn's Chimchar reminded Turtwig. Turtwig nodded. Piplup ran towards him, and did a short dive. Turtwig gave a short hop, and slammed Piplup into the ground.

_Lucas defeated PKMN Trainer Barry!_

"Wow… You have some serious skill on the battlefield, Lucas. I'm going home. I'm all tuckered out. Later!" Barry zoomed right past, leaving Lucas spinning around. Dawn settled him, and got him reoriented.

"Are you alright there, Lucas?" Dawn asked. Lucas knocked himself on the side of his head to reorient himself.

"Yeah… sometimes it's just a wee bit complicated to listen to him. He goes really fast. I can't even catch up."

"Oh. That's alright. You can always call upon me. See you later!" Dawn said. She left Lucas briefly, before turning back. Lucas had already moved on.

"Dang it. That was a bad way to leave him."

* * *

"Welcome, Lucas, to the Sandgem Pokémon Research Lab!" Dawn said. "Also, hi."

"Yes, welcome to the Lab. Anyway, Barry has explained his actions, and Dawn has vouched for you. You are quite free of blame for that incident. Though do me a favour: make sure he never does something this foolhardy again."

"I'll keep an eye on him. If I can."

"Well, good enough. Anyway, onto the main topic. My name, of course, is Rowan. I study Pokémon, but am at a loss for my current field. So, I ask of you this: will you take the Pokédex, and record data on as many of the Sinnoh Pokémon as you can?"

"I will do what I can."

"Hm! Good answer! Well, I have some work to do, so try your hardest."

"Um, Professor Rowan?" Dawn finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I was discharged to go help Lucas?"

"Sure, why not? Be safe, and Lucas, you keep her out of trouble." Lucas looked at Dawn, sizing her up.

"Come along, Dawn."

* * *

_"So where are they?" _a Starly called out from a tree.

_"I dunno, can't see them," _a second called out from the opposite side of the road.

_"Oh, for the love of…" _the first responded. He flew out, and bumped into Dawn's head.

"Yow! Hey, watch where you're going!" Dawn shouted. The Starly responded with a defiant chirp. Lucas threw a Poké Ball, before noticing that he had thrown an empty one. It surrounded the Starly.

_… … … …Gotcha! STARLY was caught!_

Lucas sent out the Starly, and examined it.

_"Do you mind? I am trying to get my soldiers to not suck here!" _Starly vehemently pronounced. Dawn nodded slowly.

"Well, I suppose… Starly, do you want to get travel experience?"

_"Travel? I suppose there are things I can learn. Especially how other people command respect from buffoons like these guys. Hey, Bravo! I'm putting you in charge, while I go on a little bit of a quest. When I come back, you guys better not be extinct!"_

"Well…" Dawn said, unable to process exactly how this Starly got in charge in the first place.

"Wait, you can talk to Pokémon?"

"No. I can sense their emotions and take an educated guess as to what they're trying to say. I've never failed yet."

* * *

The two entered Jubilife City, to find that yes, it was rather full of life. Lucas and Dawn walked towards the Pokémon Center, hopefully to find a map of the city, when they bumped into a shady man.

"Eureek! Spies!"

"Um… we don't know who you are."

"Hum… Ihaveit! Though you are of age young, you are of heart strong. There are crime among the peace of Sinnoh."

"There are?" Dawn asked.

"Quite, yes! They be thieves of hair blue and suit grey. They name? Team Galaxy!"

"Team Galaxy? Sounds kind of stupid…"

"…Yes, ah, I? I do not know the name for sure, no. Galaxy good guess. Sound similar, you tell me, yes?"

"Uh… anyone who is part of a team named similar to Galactic-"

"Galaxy!"

"Oh, right, Galaxy, we should alert you… yes?"

"Yes yes! Yes, you must! Now, I must be on my way, yes. But first, I must inform you of my name: no, my code name. My code name, it is Looker. Remember it well. Ask at any Pokémon Center for a fireman, and Looker will come running. Good journey, gentle sir and noble _mademoiselle_!" The man clambered up the side of the building in departure.

"So… what on Groudon's name do you think a fireman is?" Dawn asked.

**Welcome to the Sinnoh region: where Leafeon exist!**

**Fun fact about the title: _High Road to Giratina_ was originally the title of the Kalos story. However, because a Kalos story named for a Pokemon you can't get without Pokemon Bank would be misleading, I moved it here. The original title of this story was _Showdown at Mount Tengam._**

**Well, we're going back to the original formula, so the PMT will not suck, and these stories might have numerical substance.**

**Next time, on _High Road to Giratina_, we go to Oreburgh.**


	2. Goldmine of Knowledge

**Trainers, which of the Sinnoh starters would you pick last to fight a Rock-Ground Pokemon?**

**a) Turtwig  
b) Chimchar  
c) Piplup**

Lucas and Dawn decided to press onward, having taken their share of the town.

"Though I'll never get used to this dang Pokétch."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. I just wish it had a Battle Ring app." Dawn, for the fiftieth time, adjusted her Battle Ring so it no longer slipped over her Pokétch.

The two stepped outside Jubilife City, to be run into by Barry.

"Whoops! Sorry, there, Lucas," Barry said. "Hey, wasn't this that girl that was with Rowan? What's she doing with you?"

"It was her idea. She wanted to hang around me."

"You crushing on him?" Barry asked. Dawn shook her head uncertainly.

"…Well, how about a battle? C'mon, Lucas! I've toughened up! I'm a threat!"

_Lucas is challenged by PKMN Trainer Barry!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out STARLY!_

_Go! CHIMCHAR!_

"Wait, Dawn's even letting you use her Pokémon?"

"I'm sure he'd do the same for me."

Chimchar scampered forward, and analysed his foe. He waited as the Starly came charging, before jumping to one side at the last possible second and dealing a critical hit with an Ember. Starly got back up, and pursued the Chimchar, more slowly this time. Chimchar scampered up a tree, trying to solve his trouble.

He leaped from the branch, and shot an Ember over his shoulder. Starly turned to avoid it, and went directly in its path.

_"You gotta think first!"_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out PIPLUP!_

Chimchar leaped onto Lucas's shoulders, and tagged out to Turtwig. Piplup used a Bubble, which Turtwig absorbed right into his mouth. With another Absorb, Piplup went down.

_Lucas defeated PKMN Trainer Barry!_

"You're getting good at this, Lucas."

"Same to you, Barry."

"Well… last one to Oreburgh is a Bad Egg!"

* * *

Lucas, Dawn and Barry arrived at the Oreburgh Gym, and looked around. The man in the centre of the room jumped unexpectedly.

"Oh, challengers? I was about to go mining!" Roark had jumped upon their entrance.

"So we'll make this quick."

_Lucas is challenged by Leader Roark!_

_Leader Roark sent out GEODUDE!_

_Go! TURTWIG!_

Turtwig used a Razor Leaf to take down the first foe. Roark tried his Onix, only to have Turtwig Absorb.

_Leader Roark sent out CRANIDOS!_

Cranidos used Headbutt, and Turtwig couldn't do a thing. Another Headbutt and Turtwig was down.

_Go! CHIMCHAR!_

_What? CHIMCHAR is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Chimchar leaned forward. His scrawny arms grew a thick coat of fur, and possibly even became thicker. Blue lines creased his forehead, and his fur became a darker tint of red.

_Congratulations! Your CHIMCHAR evolved into MONFERNO!_

Monferno had sprung from his initial position, and extended his arm. With a speedy Mach Punch, Cranidos was pushed down.

_"I had no idea power was this awesome!"_

Monferno leaped from Cranidos' head, and came back down to deal the final blow.

_Lucas defeated Leader Roark!_

"I don't believe it! Wow… you didn't have any Badges, but you used your Pokémon's potential to the fullest. You have well and truly earned this:"

_Lucas received the Coal Badge from Roark!_

"The Coal Badge will allow you to smash rocks in your path."

"And you go to your mining."

"Hey, what about my challenge?" Barry asked.

* * *

Lucas and Dawn returned to Jubilife City, where they met Professor Rowan. He was being accosted by two oddly dressed men. Their outfits would not have looked out of place in the 60s, if the men were space enthusiasts at the time.

"I've told you a million times, Professor. All we want are all your research findings. In return, we'll not break your bones."

"Ah, Dawn. Impeccable timing. If you don't mind, would you fight off these lunatics, please? I know your Chimchar is more than capable."

"Lucas, can you help me? Please?" Dawn asked, shivering. Lucas stepped forward, and held out his Poké Ball.

"Two kids? Professor, you need to step up your game."

_Lucas and Dawn are challenged by Galactic Grunt and Galactic Grunt!_

_Galactic Grunt sent out STUNKY!_

_Galactic Grunt sent out GLAMEOW!_

_Go! STARLY!_

_Go! TURTWIG!_

Turtwig spread a Razor Leaf across both foes, doing some big damage to Glameow, but not to Stunky. Starly did a loop, before rectifying this. Both foes charged, and Starly flew into the air to dodge. Turtwig held his head strong, holding back the Stunky. The Glameow attempted to stop Turtwig.

_STARLY used Wing Attack!_

Starly's attack caught Glameow by surprise. What was previously assumed to be a dodging tactic was actually a predatory attack. The Glameow went down, and the Stunky was finally knocked back into it.

_Lucas and Dawn defeated Galactic Grunt and Galactic Grunt!_

"Wow, these two are cool."

"Uber cool."

"We have to warn the boss! The boss must be warned!"

"You mean we warn her?"

"Yes, her. What, you think I meant _Him?_"

"…No. No. Not at all."

* * *

"Lucas, Dawn, I must commend your bravery and talent alike," Professor Rowan said as Dawn was congratulating the efforts.

"You can count on me, Professor. I'll keep you and your aide perfectly safe," Lucas assured him. Rowan nodded, and headed back in the direction of home. He was replaced by Looker.

"Lucas, and Dawn, too! How extraordinaire that we have met. I kept ear on ground, heard about Team Galaxy! Did you meet them?"

"Yes. They were very interested in Rowan's research on evolution. And according to the Battle Ring, their name is Team Galactic."

"Knowledge. Knowledge is the key to fighting bad men. You have acquired plenty knowledge. I implore you, then, to acquire more. Many more. I shall acquire knowledge, too. Together, Team Galactic will not stand against Looker of International Police, Lucas of Twinleaf, and Dawn of Sandgem." Looker held his coat in front of him, and vanished.

"He's cool."

_"He could never run an army, though," _Starly pointed out.

"He's not supposed to."

**The correct answer is b) Chimchar.**

**Next time, on _High Road to Giratina_, we fight Team Galactic for the first, and most likely second, time.**


	3. Drifting in the Meadows

**Trainers, which of the following types is hard to obtain prior to fighting Gardenia?**

**a) Poison  
b) Bug  
c) Ice**

Lucas and Dawn made their way forward, in the direction of Eterna City. They found that any other direction would either be backtracking or doomed to failure. While north would not lead to failure, it would lead to complications…

"Help! My father has been kidnapped by bad men!" a young girl was shouting through the streets of Floaroma Town, a town north of Jubilife that was dedicated to flowers.

"Settle down, my child, and tell us the tale," Lucas asked.

"Well, my father and I were doing fine, when bad men in weird space suits charged in. They told Daddy to give them all of the wind power, and locked me out. And that's how I came here!"

"Wait, just Galactic Grunts?" Dawn asked.

"Just blue haired men… oh, and a woman with red hair. She was bossing even blue-hairs."

"A leader! Dawn, this is a big chance!"

* * *

*SMASH*

Monferno withdrew his fist from the door. Lucas and Dawn carefully entered, sure to not step on or graze past any glass. Monferno punched the door again, making it easier for him to get in.

"Show off."

Lucas and Dawn sneaked past as many grunts as possible, and met the red-haired leader of the attack.

"Hello there. Your arrival means I get to fire some people. But first, there is the little matter of your delusions of accomplishing anything."

"You're the deluded one!"

"Oh, am I? Well then, if that's the case, I will make you a proposition. If I win, you leave. If you win, then we, Team Galactic, will leave."

_Dawn is challenged by Commander Mars!_

_Commander Mars sent out ZUBAT!_

_Go! STARLY!_

Starly zipped forward, and pierced the Zubat. He looped around, and charged again. Zubat nimbly hopped to one side, and Starly found himself smashed into the ground.

_Go! MONFERNO!_

Monferno spun in circles, generating a whirlwind of flame. The Zubat shot a poisonous shot at the Monferno, badly poisoning him. Consequently, Zubat did not dodge the flame wheel. He went down.

_Commander Mars sent out PURUGLY!_

Purugly used a Fake Out, stunning Monferno. Purugly then followed up with a Scratch, and Monferno was easy pickings for the poison.

_Go! TURTWIG!_

_What? TURTWIG is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Turtwig's shell began to expand. Bushes grew along Turtwig's back, which was now a bright yellow colour. Turtwig's child-like jaw was now a much larger one instead, and he… still looked cheery.

_Congratulations! Your TURTWIG evolved into GROTLE!_

Grotle used a Razor Leaf to deal some big damage to the Purugly. Purugly responded with a Faint Attack, which Grotle easily shrugged off. It also wasn't helping that Grotle used Absorb to drain all of the energy right back.

_Dawn defeated Commander Mars!_

"You did not deserve that victory!" Mars charged at Dawn, fury in her eyes. Lucas stepped between them, and held off Mars.

"Grr… you listen, little girl. And listen well. One day, your boyfriend won't be around to protect you. And when that happens, I'll be right there."

* * *

Having freed the Valley Windworks from Team Galactic's grasp, Lucas and Dawn were prepared to travel along the road once more. Dawn began to shiver.

"What's wrong, angel?"

"It's what Mars said… what will I do if something happens to you?"

"I never get sick. When the whole town is afflicted, I alone am immune. I've never had a broken bone in my life. And I made a promise to myself that you would never be harmed. I don't think 'something happening to me' is all that likely."

"You do?"

"I bet my life on it."

* * *

Lucas and Dawn arrived at Eterna City. They almost immediately bumped into a girl clad entirely in black, with long golden hair.

"Hello," she said.

"Um… sorry for crashing into you?" Dawn asked.

"That's alright." Dawn's eyes moved from the girl to a still spinning Egg.

"Oh my goddess! Little child, are you OK?" Dawn asked. The egg made wobbling motions as if it were responding. But Eggs couldn't talk, right?

"Yeah, I've been looking for someone who'd want an Egg. You'll take it, though, won't you?" the girl asked.

"Without a doubt," Dawn found herself saying.

"Lovely. Well, my name is Cynthia. I'm a humble Trainer, listening along the wind to make sure that all troubles are eased, and all good times are enjoyed."

"So… you're a psychic?" Dawn asked.

"No. A friend is, though. But I can get a feel for significant events. But not far enough in advance to take significant action."

"A man often meets his destiny on the very road he took to avoid it," Dawn quoted.

"Yes, well… see you guys around. Have a good journey, and let me know when you meet Professor Rowan!"

"But we already-" Cynthia was gone.

"Darn."

* * *

"Challengers! Welcome to the Eterna Gym!" the Gym's Leader called out from the other side of a giant clock. Lucas and Dawn stepped forward, and the Leader nodded.

"So, let's have a little challenge! Let's see if you can outlast a confounding amount of tricks!"

_Lucas and Dawn are challenged by Leader Gardenia!_

_Leader Gardenia sent out TURTWIG!_

_Go! MONFERNO!_

Turtwig took a risk, and used Sunny Day. Monferno capitalised on this risk, dealing a Flame Wheel, and punishing Turtwig for this decision.

_Leader Gardenia sent out CHERRIM!_

With a tuft of energy, Cherrim's petals opened, revealing a pink flower on the inside. Cherrim immediately used the move Leech Seed on Monferno, and begun to slowly drain his health. Monferno tried a Flame Wheel, but just barely failed to defeat.

_"__What happened? That should've worked!"_

Cherrim used a Magical Leaf, and knocked out Monferno.

_Go! STARLY!_

Starly's acceleration was like that of an arrow. He shot directly through Cherrim, just as the sun began to fade away.

_Leader Gardenia sent out ROSERADE!_

_What? STARLY is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the ever-accelerating Starly begun to change. His feathers elongated, as his face slightly shrunk. Starly's crown grew longer, and he became a lot tubbier.

_Congratulations! Your STARLY evolved into STARAVIA!_

Staravia slowed down slightly, but his eyes glinted still. He charged through the Roserade, but the Roserade was prepared. Roserade dodged, but didn't quite plan for Staravia's newfound bulk. Roserade tried a Poison Sting, but shot way too far in front, and Staravia could finish the Roserade.

_Lucas and Dawn defeated Leader Gardenia!_

"Spectacular effort, applause to Staravia. That was the best battle I've ever been a part of! And the fastest I have ever seen a Pokémon move. Your Staravia is one of a kind."

_"__Yeah, tell that to the idiots I have to listen to."_

"Staravia, I'm sure they try their hardest. You can't keep insulting them like this."

_"__What am I supposed to do, praise them? At that rate, we'd be doomed to extinction?"_

"Have you tried encouraging them?"

_"__Once. That didn't end well. Poor Charlie…"_

**The correct answer is c) Ice. Poison and Bug appear in the Eterna Forest and in Zubat.**

**Next time, on _High Road To Giratina_, we _will _fight Galactic again. And even get some new team members.**


	4. Young and Powerful

**Trainers, what effect does Metronome have?**

**a) Uses a random move.  
b) Uses a move that your foe is weak to.  
c) Raises some stats.**

Lucas and Dawn were about to set out, before they heard a panicked shout.

"Team Galactic have stolen Pokémon from us!" some arbitrary voice called out. Lucas and Dawn ran in its direction, up to a building embedded with spikes.

"Well… let's hope for the best."

"I've seen more intimidating," Lucas callously remarked.

"Yeah… now that you mention it, the building tries too hard."

Lucas and Dawn entered the building, to be stopped by a Galactic Grunt standing on the ceiling. Dawn hid behind Lucas.

"Greetings, or how you say, salutations, dear sir and _mademoiselle_."

"Oh. It's Looker. Sorry about that."

"Worries not. This, see, is a _déguisement_. I dare not speak tongue of yours."

"What, disguise?"

"Ssshhhh! Not loud! Galactic can tell!"

"Oh. I thought you couldn't pronounce it."

"Team Galactic has many branched paths. But they lack, how you say, subtlety. The fake path will be more obvious than a Snover dissolving in the heat of a Flamethrower," Looker loudly said over Dawn's train of thought.

"Noted."

* * *

"I've told you a million times: we need Pokémon in great numbers to advance Team Galactic's goals. Your meddling will not be tolerated," a new Galactic Admin scolded. She turned to Lucas and Dawn as they entered.

"Oh, intruders, huh? No matter. I will destroy you!"

_Dawn is challenged by Commander Jupiter!_

_Commander Jupiter sent out ZUBAT!_

_Go! MONFERNO!_

Monferno surrounded himself with a Flame Wheel, and charged. Zubat side winged, and used its other wing as an attack. Monferno shot off only a fragment of the flame it had intended, which succeeded only in burning the Zubat. Zubat was perfectly able to use a second Wing Attack to KO Monferno.

_Go! STARAVIA!_

Staravia pierced through Zubat as soon as it appeared. Zubat didn't stand a chance.

_Commander Jupiter sent out SKUNTANK!_

Staravia took another loop, and dive-bombed the Skuntank. Skuntank didn't appear to take damage. With a critical Night Slash, Staravia fell.

_Go! GROTLE!_

Grotle used a quick Withdraw, to quietly buff his defence, before charging in with a Tackle. Skuntank barely registered the hit. Grotle opted to Mega Drain, but this dealt no damage. With a sinister grin, Skuntank Slashed. Critical hit. Defeat.

_Oh?_

The Egg in Dawn's arms, the Egg she received from Cynthia, was quivering. Dawn couldn't hold onto it: she dropped it. The Egg shook again, and cracks began to appear on its surface. Then a small triangle was popped out. Then that triangle expanded into a much larger hole, before the Egg split apart.

_TOGEPI hatched from the Egg!_

_Go! TOGEPI!_

Togepi sat there, looking at the Skuntank. Skuntank prepared an attack, before Togepi waggled her finger.

_TOGEPI used Metronome!_

_TOGEPI used Earth Power!_

Three small eruptions appeared from under Skuntank. The Ground type: the one true weakness of Skuntank. It fainted to a Togepi.

_Dawn defeated Commander Jupiter!_

"…Lucky little girl! That darn Togepi cost me the fight!" Jupiter prepared a kick at the Togepi, before she waggled her finger again. Jupiter slipped.

* * *

"Many of the gratitude must be given, _mademoiselle_. Without your efforts, the Pokémon of Eterna City would have been lost to the Galactic Gang."

"Many welcomes are given, Looker. But can you stop speaking so weirdly?" Dawn responded.

"Ah, your tongue. Looker has yet to perfect it. I is not ready to speak normal to you."

"Ah. Well, hope you get more adept at it."

"And hope your voyage is bon. Journey next leg is Hearthome. But be careful of Cycling Road. I, uh… the bridge is not fully prepared after an accident."

* * *

Sure enough, after a quick stop to actually get a Bicycle, Lucas and Dawn found themselves falling through Cycling Road.

"One day, I am going to get an explanation about this!" Dawn exclaimed. Quite vehemently.

"Dawn… calm down."

"No! He risked our lives!"

"Seriously, Dawn! Quiet! Follow me, and try not to be too loud!" Lucas urged. But he was too late. Or his urgings were too much. The cave they landed near begun to collapse.

"Oh, man," Dawn panicked, before the rubble encased her. Lucas jumped, and started digging for her. He pulled out a Fossil, a panicking Pokémon (who jumped at the chance to travel with him), before finally retrieving Dawn.

"Wow… that was a little scary," Dawn sighed, nursing a poor leg.

"Best I can come up with is… new team member?" Lucas asked, holding up the Poké Ball containing his new find.

"What is it?"

"…I don't know, actually. Looked kind of like a shark."

"Shark? Surely it's a Carvanha or Sharpedo? But I thought they weren't Sinnoh finds?" Dawn started reciting Rowan's research. Lucas sent out the Pokémon, to check it. A blue body, with a red chest. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Lucas… that's a Gible. They have a reputation of being fearsome warriors."

"And it did not jump to mind why?" Lucas asked.

"…Honestly, the Gible evolutionary line scares me. I was clinging to the notion that you wouldn't have found it." Lucas moved to release it, before taking another look. Dawn nodded.

"On the other hand, you clearly saved its life. Its family is long gone under that cave in-"

_"__How would you know?"_

"I barely survived that thing, and Lucas was going as fast as he could. I have my doubts that even the strongest Garchomp could survive that rock fall without warning. Especially since they were in the centre, and I was at the edge." Gible climbed up the rocks, and started listening. He jumped up and down, causing an Earthquake to dislodge a few rocks. Sure enough, there wasn't a Gible, Gabite or Garchomp to be found.

_"…__So, who caused this?"_

"Gible, I directly caused this. I am sincerely sorry: I did not expect a cave in. However, the only reason we're down here was because of some incident involving a detective named Looker."

_"__Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again. Looker, on the other hand…"_

* * *

Following the revival of Lucas' Fossil, he and Dawn travelled through Mt. Coronet to reach Hearthome City. Dawn went a different route to Lucas, choosing to explore the city. Dawn's destination was the house next door to the Pokémon Center.

"Hi. Wait, listen, can you help me out with something here?" its inhabitant asked.

"Oh… I'll see what I can do."

"Well, you see, Bill was messing about with his Time Capsule, when he briefly got it to work again. Before he could properly stabilise it, this Eevee fell out, collapsing it. We need to find someone to take care of it."

"Might as well, if it's taking care of a Pokémon," Dawn confirmed. The girl took the Eevee out of her PC, and gave it to Dawn.

"So when did you come from?" Dawn asked.

_"__My name is Yuki. That's all I know. I do come from the future. How far ahead? There were several years in there somewhere. I don't care to count them."_

"Great, time has given you amnesia."

_"__Backwards compatibility has always been an issue. Say I was a type other than the seventeen known types. What would happen when I showed up here? As it was, there's no wonder why the old Time Capsule divided by zero. Probably knew about a different type."_

"I will care for you, Yuki. And I hope time returns your memories of the future."

* * *

Lucas went to the Hearthome Gym directly.

"_Bonjour, challengeur! Bienvenue à la Unionpolis Gym. Je suis le leader de sport, Kiméra. Je suis un expert quand il s'agit du type de fantôme. Je suis également un expert dans les concours. Il s'agit d'une performance, c'est exact? Et maintenant ... nous allons combattre. Mais je vais gagner. Parce que c'est ce que fait un chef Gym, oui?_"

"Wow, fluent French. And I thought Looker was bad enough," Lucas muttered. "So… Did You Want A Battle?" he said to Fantina, trying his hardest to get understood.

"_Oui!_"

_Lucas is challenged by Leader Fantina!_

_Leader Fantina sent out DUSKULL!_

_Go! STARAVIA!_

Staravia charged, and got a face full of Will-O-Wisp for his trouble. Duskull, on the other hand, got a face full of feathers, which did a much better job of succeeding.

_Leader Fantina sent out Haunter!_

_Go! GIBLE!_

Gible used a Dragon Rage, lowering the Haunter's HP. Haunter tried a Shadow Claw, but was matched by Gible's Dragon. The Dragon Claw succeeded in passing by, just finishing off the Haunter.

_Leader Fantina sent out MISMAGIUS!_

Mismagius was a lot calmer than the Haunter. It used a Confuse Ray, inhibiting the Gible, so that Mismagius could safely get off a Magical Leaf.

_Go! GROTLE!_

Grotle used a Bite to deal most of Mismagius' health. Mismagius planned on winning with Psybeam, but Grotle survived the hit. With a tuft of energy, a large amount of health was leeched with a Mega Drain.

_Leader Fantina was defeated!_

"Alas, this is my fate, to have lost at least once…"

"So you do speak the native tongue. I wondered how you got a position as Gym Leader."

"_Pardon? Mon erreur. Je suis censé vous donner l'insigne relique, pour permettre l'utilisation de désembuage dans le domaine._"

_Lucas got the Relic Badge from Fantina!_

"_Et je ne parle pas la langue maternelle. Pas un mot._"

**The correct answer is a) Uses a random move.**

**Next time, on _High Road to Giratina, _we head to the city of stone.**


	5. Vital Spirit

**Trainers, what Pokemon would not be a good choice to fight Candice?**

**a) Infernape  
b) Torterra  
c) Rampardos**

Lucas and Dawn met at the edge of town, ready to exchange their stories. But before they could…

"Hey, there, Lucas! Long time, no see! How's Team Galactic going for ya?"

"Wait, how did you?"

"Haha! Dawn, do you hear this kid? What happens between you and Team Galactic is a complete secret. Everyone and their mother is fully aware of it!"

"Barry… wow… I'd say something, but I really can't get my thoughts straight…"

"I want to challenge the people responsible for battling Team Galactic. Can I? Please?"

_Lucas and Dawn are challenged by __P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out STARAVIA!_

_Go! CRANIDOS!_

Cranidos stomped on the ground, ready for battle at last. Barry's Staravia used a Double Team, to try and avoid Cranidos. Cranidos knelt down, and sped around, Head-butting every Staravia clone into another two. The real one did faint… it was really hard to tell which it was.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out ROSELIA!_

Roselia spread a Leech Seed onto Cranidos. Cranidos planned on using a Headbutt, but was losing his HP. Roselia won out with a Mega Drain.

_Go! STARAVIA!_

Staravia shot like a bullet, piercing the Roselia right through. It worked on a Roserade: a Roselia was no challenge after that.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out PONYTA!_

Ponyta's Flame Wheel sent Staravia crashing and burning. He tried to get off another attack, but constant burns had whittled down his efforts.

_Go! GIBLE!_

_What? GIBLE is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Gible shot up like a spring. His skin grew a darker blue, and several jet-like attachments appeared: Two 'engines' of a sort, and two wings on new arms that actually were limbs. In addition to this, his face became smaller, to the benefit of actually having a head.

_Congratulations! Your GIBLE evolved into GABITE!_

Gabite used a mighty Earthquake, easily demolishing the Ponyta.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out PRINPLUP!_

Gabite launched a Dragon Claw at the Piplup, to be met with a Metal Claw. The two blows countered each other rather effectively, before Prinplup shot a BubbleBeam. Gabite's claws pierced Prinplup's defence just as the bubble's got in Gabite's eyes.

"Can you see?"

_"__Yeah… but my speed's going to be hurting."_

Much more slowly, Gabite edged towards the Prinplup. Prinplup shot another BubbleBeam.

"GABITE! DRAGON RAGE!" Dawn commanded. Gabite instantly tried this. The bubbles were bounced harmlessly off, and Prinplup fainted.

_Lucas and Dawn defeated __P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry!_

"Wow! How did you know Dragon Rage was going to work?"

"Dragon Rage deals a fixed amount of damage. No matter what you hoped for, your Prinplup was taking that damage."

"Yeah… but wow… I can see why Team Galactic loses to you! Don't forget to always use that knowledge of battle mechanics to your advantage! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to give a shot at thrashing Team Galactic."

Barry ran off, and Lucas and Dawn began their journey to Veilstone City, prepared to give their stories along the way. Mostly about Yuki and the Relic Badge.

* * *

"Wow… so that's why we have time travel, but don't know about the future."

"Yeah… it's sad for poor Yuki here. Who knows? He might have forgotten a sibling or something."

"Yeah, well… how about you take the Gym Battle this time?" Lucas asked. Dawn took his Pokémon, and entered the Veilstone Gym. Inside, the Gym's Leader was pounding on a punching bag.

"Hello there, challenger."

"Hello."

"You, and your Pokémon there, it's all about trust. Trust and companionship. If you don't have trust, you don't have anything. And when you don't have anything… Let's see how much you trust each other."

_Dawn is challenged by Leader Maylene!_

_Leader Maylene sent out MEDITITE!_

_Go! STARAVIA!_

Meditite began to meditate, and the air around him quivered. Staravia charged through, and landed an Aerial Ace, which never missed. Meditite stood up, and let out a tuft of energy, which surrounded his fist. Meditite charged with a Drain Punch, which Staravia circled around and Aerial Aced.

_Leader Maylene sent out LUCARIO!_

Lucario took no time. He used a Force Palm on the Staravia, paralysing it. Dawn hurriedly changed.

_Go! MONFERNO!_

Monferno ran forward, and surrounded Lucario with a Flame Wheel. Lucario channelled his aura, and attempted to deflect the blow. Monferno added more fire to the attack, knocking both out from over-exertion.

_Leader Maylene sent out MACHOKE!_

_Go! TOGEPI!_

_What? TOGEPI is evolving!_

Time stood still before Dawn had the chance to wonder what on earth had happened when Togepi appeared on the field. Togepi's shell had changed instead into feathers, as did his cream skin. He was entirely composed of feather, and the shell had shrunk to be indistinguishable. All five of Togepi's limbs extended, including his head and neck, and two small wings appeared on Togepi's back.

_Congratulations! Your TOGEPI evolved into TOGETIC!_

Togetic looked forward, and sent out a mental energy. With a tuft of energy, the Extrasensory attack caused a lot of damage and a flinch. Togetic spread her wings, and used an Air Cutter, which landed a critical hit.

_Dawn defeated Leader Maylene!_

"Magnificent. If that wasn't faith in your Pokémon, I don't know what is. The way that Togetic pulled off that move. And with some serene grace, I might add. Anyway, you deserve this!"

_Dawn received the Cobble Badge from Maylene!_

"The Cobble Badge will allow you to spread your wings and Fly from town to town. I don't Fly much. But I'm sure you will with that Staravia of yours."

"We might. But I enjoy the travel too much."

* * *

"Hi, Dawn! Beat the Gym Leader?"

"Yes, and she was a really nice one."

"Glad to hear it!" a woman called from above the Gym. Lucas and Dawn looked up, before a pile of snow appeared on the ground, and a black-haired girl showed up in it.

"The name's Candice. And I'm one of Maylene's friends. I'm also a Gym Leader of this region."

"A Gym Leader? Can we battle you now?"

"No. By regulation, I have to use a specific team according to your Badge count. I don't have that team on me."

"Makes sense," Dawn said. Yuki peeked out from around Dawn's legs, and looked up at Candice.

_"__You come from a snowy place. Have you heard of the Ice Rock?"_

"Wow, an Eevee! It's so adorable! Dawn, what do you think of evolving him into?"

"I haven't thought about it. What does _he_ want to evolve into?" Dawn asked, looking into Yuki's eyes.

_"__A Glaceon, cool and fair, the king of the snow, the… oh, right. I can't rhyme."_

"Glaceon, Candice."

"An excellent choice. Eevee, do you want this?" Candice asked, pulling out a snowy chip of stone. Yuki pressed his paw to it.

_What? EEVEE is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Yuki looked down at his paws. They were extending, and turning shades of blue. His tail turned into a crystal shape, as did his ears. Ice crystals also extended down from his hair, trailing along his body.

_Congratulations! Your EEVEE evolved into GLACEON!_

_"__Finally… I think my whole family has evolved now!"_

"No, you're the first. Remember?" Dawn asked. Yuki's face plummeted.

_"__I've got to get used to this time travel thing."_

"And as for you, Lucas, I've got a different sort of gift. Gotta share with both of you, right?" Candice tossed Lucas a Poké Ball. Lucas opened it up, and found a Sneasel.

"Guess you're an Ice type Gym Leader, huh?"

"Yeah. When we do battle, remember my Ice typing, and bring Pokémon of super effective types."

"Wouldn't that make it harder for you?"

"Don't most Trainers research the Gym Leader's type before the challenge?"

"Most do. We just bring our team and hope for the best."

"Remember, that may not always work."

"We can hope, right?"

**The correct answer is b) Torterra. Remember, it's twice weak to Ice.**

**Next time, on _High Road To Giratina_, Wake will be fought. How much we do after that is honestly an unknown.**


	6. Winged War

**Trainers, which bird is the odd one out?**

**a) Starly  
b) Swablu  
c) Murkrow**

Lucas and Dawn's next destination was Pastoria City and its Gym. Crasher Wake, the leader of the Gym, was more than happy to accept the challenge.

"So, landlubbers, huh? This'll be a fun treat."

_Lucas and Dawn are challenged by Leader Wake!_

_Leader Wake sent out GYARADOS!_

_Go! Yuki!_

Prepared for his first chronological battle, Yuki placed his paws forward, and shot an Ice Beam. The blow was true, and Gyarados even came out of the incident frozen. Yuki followed on his advantage with a second Ice Beam, defeating the Gyarados.

_Leader Wake sent out FLOATZEL!_

Yuki charged forward, the swiftness of his paws leading up to a Quick Attack. Floatzel attempted an Aqua Jet, which Yuki dodged. Floatzel turned around, and used Crunch before Yuki could spare a second glance. With a Brine, Yuki went down.

_Go! GROTLE!_

Grotle had a possible Ice move to worry about. He spread a Leech Seed, to be on the safe side, and began a Mega Drain. Floatzel realised what was occurring, but too late.

_Leader Wake sent out QUAGSIRE!_

_What? GROTLE is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the excess energy around Grotle's mouth spread around the tortoise. He turned earthy brown and grassy green, and the shrubbery on his back changed into a large tree. Grotle's beak, already a smidgeon on the scary side, changed into something genuinely menacing.

_Congratulations! Your GROTLE evolved into TORTERRA!_

Torterra gave a mighty stomp, and began draining again. Quagsire felt like a tremendous power was being exerted despite his double weakness to Grass.

_Lucas and Dawn defeated Leader Wake!_

"Well, sweep me down with a tidal wave! I have never seen anyone with so much raw power since that time I faced a tidal wave! You deserve this!"

_Lucas and Dawn received the Fen Badge from Wake!_

"The Fen Badge allows you to Surf over even the most insane waves. It should come as an immense help to you."

*QUAKE*

"What was that?"

* * *

Lucas and Dawn left the Pastoria Gym in a hurry, and saw that the entrance to the Great Marsh was kind of in pieces. Crasher Wake followed behind them.

"What in the… stupid landlubbers! When I'm done with them, they'll rue the day that they… well, they'll rue something!"

"Dawn, calm him down," Lucas said. He ran into the Great Marsh, ignoring Dawn's cries. In his crashing through the rubble, he managed to throw a Safari Ball at a Pokémon, but he didn't stop to inspect the mistake. He saw a man in a grey jumpsuit leaving behind the Marsh.

Team Galactic had done this.

Lucas sent out his Sneasel, who started slicing through the undergrowth and making Lucas' progress a lot faster than the Galactic Grunt's. Getting the idea, Gabite, Staravia and the newly caught Skorupi added their cuts, dramatically reducing the amount of undergrowth that Lucas ploughed through. Despite this, Lake Valor was within sight when Lucas caught the Grunt.

"You! I'm not going to battle you! I have to get this package to the lake!"

"No, you are going to battle me!"

_Lucas is challenged by Galactic Grunt!_

_Galactic Grunt sent out CROAGUNK!_

_Go! SNEASEL!_

_"__Takes a thief to know a thief." _Sneasel snarled. Croagunk tried a Brick Break, but it turned into a Faint Attack by its arrival at Sneasel. Sneasel ignored this, and used an Aerial Ace, followed by a Slash. Croagunk was battered back. Croagunk tried to approach more honourably, to use a proper Brick Break, before Sneasel won out with an Ice Shard.

_Lucas defeated Galactic Grunt!_

"You fool! You foolish fool! How dare you have attempted to thwart my efforts? Well, no matter now. I can still get this baby to Lake Valor. Watch and weep! Well, after we're done at Celestic."

* * *

"Any luck?"

"Found a Galactic Grunt, and attempted to beat him. I won, but he still threw me out. Can't get in. Though he did mention 'Celestic'…"

"Celestic Town is north of the route you took to get from Hearthome to Veilstone. And then… arr, I'm no good with land maps," Wake added.

"That's OK, Wake, we'll manage. Just make sure to let no one get into too much danger in the Marsh."

"That, I can do. Fair winds and strong rowers!"

* * *

The pair of Lucas and Dawn made their way onto the Route that would lead to Celestic. They got a part way through, before being stopped by a march. Of Swablu.

_"__And… at ease, troopers! Good work today, boys. Keep this up, and we'll have Caterpie for dinner!"_

_"__Are you kidding me?" _Staravia asked. He flew over to the leader of this army.

_"__That looked really ragged. How was that good?"_

_"__I suppose you'd know better?"_

_"__I have an army back home. They're all a bunch of buffoons, but I know bad when I see it!"_

_"__You can't be so negative, Mr Staravia. You have to tell your troops they're doing well."_

_"__BUT THEY'RE NOT!"_

_"__Halt! Turn left, and… march!" _Someone other than the Staravia and Swablu said. Dawn turned to look at the sky. Starly were flying across it, each wing beat sounding like a footstep by an army of infantry.

_"__Bravo! I told you not to go extinct before I returned. This is not preservation!"_

_"__Alfa! Long time no see, Commander. I hope you are doing well."_

_"__Bravo, that is no way to treat your former superior. Where is Charlie? She shouldn't be allowing such a mistake to occur! She has my absolute trust!"_

_"__Unfortunately, Charlie caught a bad case of fever. Chicken?" _Bravo asked, pulling out what appeared to be a chicken wing. Alfa stared at it for a few seconds.

_"__This better not be what I think it is."_

_"__It's not, sir." _Alfa pecked a scrap of meat from the bone. He promptly spat it out.

_"__It is! Bravo, what is your major malfunction?"_

_"__You have been training us without pause. It is time we tested our skills in battle. Win or perish, the soldiers are ready. Charlie tried to stop us, so I put her in her place."_

_"__Bravo… you have crossed a line from which there is no return." _Alfa flew down to stand in front of the Swablu.

_"__All right, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Bravo has led the Starly army to claim your turf. You are nowhere near as bad as them. You will thrash them, and send them packing. Bravo, at least, must die."_

_"__Um… Alfa, was that your name?" _the leader of the Swablu asked.

_"__Yes, we have time for one question."_

_"__Aren't you the leader of the other army?"_

_"__They are no army of mine. The price for mutiny is death."_

* * *

A mere five minutes after the battle was called to begin, the situation looked bleak for the Swablu army. Bravo had evolved by combat, and was shearing aside Starly and Swablu alike. Alfa and the leader of the Swablu were watching from a more secure post.

_"__We have to go in."_

_"__Are you crazy? That Bravo guy will kill you!"_

_"__Perhaps…"_

_What? Alfa is evolving!_

Time stood still, as every eye was drawn to Alfa. He spread his wingspan, which became even wider. His crown became a much larger fringe, and red feathers appeared at its end. Several of Alfa's points turned jagged.

_Congratulations! Your Alfa evolved into STARAPTOR!_

Alfa charged into the battlefield, careful to sweep through the Starly. He made his way to Bravo.

_"__You evolved, too? You… YOU JUST KEEP SUPRESSING US!"_

_"__If you were ready to fight us, I'd already be defeated."_

Alfa slipped into Bravo's space, and used an Aerial Ace. Bravo executed a perfect loop, and sent his Aerial Ace above Alfa. Alfa spread his wings. Several iron feathers were formed. All sent in Bravo's direction. Bravo spun around, and executed a Quick Attack. Alfa charged in, and used a new move.

Close Combat.

Alfa gave Bravo several attacks, before sending him flying into the sky. With a twinkle, Bravo had vanished into the sky.

_"__Alfa! You won?" _Echo asked. Alfa looked over at where Bravo soared.

_"__Echo. I want Bravo's corpse found. I don't want him to be alive and nip back! Find some competent soldiers, and get them combing the entire region for Bravo if need be."_

_"__Sir, Yes Sir! Oscar! Victor! You heard the boss. Find Bravo's body."_

_"__SIR! YES SIR!"_

Alfa returned to mount a branch next to where Lucas and Dawn were sitting.

"What? You back from your little war?"

_"__Yes, Ma'am. I, Alfa, resign as Commander of the Starly Army. My position will be handed down to the next in precedence. Delta, if he's alive, and Echo if not."_

"Um… OK?" Dawn asked.

_"__And I'll be resigning about now as well." _An Altaria mounted the branch next to Alfa's. It was the leader of the Swablu army.

_"__Why, might I ask, are you resigning, Commander?"_

_"__Same reasons you did, I guess. Wanting to learn, had enough of the rules of the army…"_

"OK, I've had quite enough of listening to your army mumbo jumbo," Dawn sighed, catching the Altaria mid-sentence.

"So does that mean we move on?"

"It means we move on."

* * *

Lucas and Dawn arrived in Celestic Town, a town with relics of the past. These relics were significant in that they told an ancient legend: a powerful being had emerged at one time, and a trio of three beings countered it. Or something, ancient cave paintings were very vague in their meaning when viewed from a modern perspective.

"Can you move past, please?"

Dawn turned. The voice chilled her to the bone. A very pallid man extended his fingers, and moved to touch the painting.

"Yes… as I suspected… but I wonder…"

"I wonder… who are you?" Lucas asked, one eye on the man, and the other on Dawn.

"I? I am Cyrus. My goal is to end the pointless strife that ruptures in the world, so that in glory and in triumph, a man may become the momentary master of a fraction of a dot… it's despicable, what man can do for power."

"Yeah… those wars are death-traps…" Lucas said, confusedly.

"The world today can't change because of three Pokémon protecting it… but I will resist that notion. I will destroy this painting. There will be a new legend!"

"YOU'RE MAD!" Dawn shrieked.

"Mad, am I? Well, we'll see who's mad in the conventional way. I, Cyrus, will defeat you. Now that I get a better look at you, you'd be Lucas, of Twinleaf, and Dawn, of Sandgem, correct?"

"Yes… how would you be familiar with us?"

"Everyone and their mother is fully aware of what you guys do to Team Galactic."

_Lucas is challenged by Galactic Boss Cyrus!_

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out SNEASEL!_

_Go! MONFERNO!_

Monferno charged forward, dealing a Mach Punch, and back flipped off Sneasel. Sneasel sped forward, and tried a Quick Attack. Monferno's second Mach Punch collided straight into it, defeating it.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out GOLBAT!_

Golbat used an Air Cutter, dealing a critical hit and taking out Monferno. The Zubat line was always a problem for Monferno.

_Go! TOGETIC!_

Togetic used an Extrasensory, managing to hit the Golbat. Golbat tried a Poison Fang, which Togetic flew out of the way of. Togetic soared high into the sky, and hit another Extrasensory.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out MURKROW!_

The Murkrow finished what the Golbat started, and Drill Pecked Togetic. Togetic fell into Dawn's arms, shivering like mad.

_Go! CRANIDOS!_

_What? CRANIDOS is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Cranidos reared up. His light blue and grey turned to dark blue and grey, and his eyes glowed red. Spikes shot out of him, as he reached his… well, impressive for his standard height.

_Congratulations! Your CRANIDOS evolved into RAMPARDOS!_

Rampardos immediately charged headlong, and then jumped. A Rock Slide was borne, and Murkrow, braced for a frontal assault, had no defence against the attack from above.

_Lucas defeated Galactic Boss Cyrus!_

"Hm. Keep your beliefs. Right until the very end. I have learned what I need to know."

"Lucas…" Dawn quietly said. Lucas put his arm around her, as Cyrus left the town. Neither knew what to make of him.

**The correct answer is c) Murkrow. It is part Dark, while Starly and Swablu are part Normal.**

**Next time, on _High Road to Giratina_, we cross the sea to Canalave.**


	7. Restrained Emotions

**Trainers, what type are the Pokemon of the lakes?**

**a) Psychic  
b) Ghost  
c) Flying**

Lucas and Dawn arrived at Canalave City, following the realisation that neither had a normal Surfing Pokémon.

"Alfa, you aren't a commissioned officer. You don't have to fly so rigidly…" Lucas sighed.

_"__Pardon, sir. It is all instinct, sir!"_

"Don't call him sir. Call him Lucas," Dawn added.

_"__As you wish, ma'am."_

Dawn rolled her eyes. She scanned the horizon, and found… Barry.

"Barry!"

"Hey, Dawn. I've been looking for you. Listen… how about a little bit of a scrap?"

Dawn tilted her head.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Each team will use five Pokémon apiece. Dawn is borrowing one of mine. No switching is to occur. When a Pokémon faints, the winner is declared unable to battle as well. The Trainer with the most winners will be the overall victor of this match," Lucas narrated.

"Why the fancy rules?"

"Eh, gotta keep this original somehow."

"So… are you ready? Then let's battle!"

_Dawn is challenged by __P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out STARAPTOR!_

_Go! Yuki!_

Yuki started the fight with an Ice Beam. Staraptor took the blow, and charged with a Take Down. Yuki took that blow, in the hopes that the recoil damage would be enough. Sadly, it wasn't, and the now weakened Yuki lost to a Quick Attack.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out HERACROSS!_

_Go! SKORUPI!_

_What? SKORUPI is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Dawn's pick began to get up. Its arms grew longer, as did its body. It lost some of its legs, tail and cuteness. This was a bug that meant business. And it might not even be a Bug.

_Congratulations! Your SKORUPI evolved into DRAIPON!_

Draipon gave a Night Slash, sending the Heracross back in surprise. Heracross charged forward, and landed a Brick Break. Draipon resisted the blow, and chose a Poison Fang as a finishing blow.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out RAPIDASH!_

_Go! ALTARIA!_

Altaria gave a low whistle, and spread her wings. A Dragon Pulse came out of nowhere, surprising the Rapidash. The Rapidash then Stomped, flinching Altaria, and gave a Take Down, finishing off Altaria.

"One more winner and Barry takes the battle!" Lucas called out.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out ROSERADE!_

_Go! TOGETIC!_

Togetic used an Extrasensory, flinching. Togetic's next attack was to use Air Cutter, almost taking down Roserade. Roserade attempted to Giga Drain all her health back, but missed out on Togetic's second Air Cutter.

"A tiebreaker match! I like my battles close!"

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out EMPOLEON!_

_Go! MONFERNO!_

"And the winner is… Barry!" Barry called out.

"Don't count your Torchic before they hatch."

Monferno charged in with a Mach Punch. Empoleon tried to dodge, as he'd seen done many times before… before realising he was about four times heavier since he evolved. He took the full force of Monferno's blow. In return, Empoleon dealt a massive BubbleBeam. Monferno was knocked over, before he looked up.

He was on fire. Literally, his flames had peaked significantly. The tuft of energy he emitted was almost invisible. Monferno spun around, generating a massive Flame Wheel. Panicking, Empoleon tried to spout a BubbleBeam powerful enough to douse the flames. He failed, and simply had to dodge the all-powerful fire.

_Dawn defeated __P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry!_

"Wow… you're good. So listen, what's the latest on Team Galactic?"

"Well… we found their leader. He seems pretty bent on some maniacal goal."

"You can beat him, Dawn! You can beat him, Lucas! I know you can!"

* * *

"Morning, challengers!"

"Morning?" Dawn asked.

"Huh, what? It's afternoon already? Dangit, I overslept again. Some call me Byron. Others, Dad. Still others, You!"

"OK… Could we possibly get a battle out of you?"

"Why, I'd be delighted!"

_Lucas and Dawn are challenged by Leader Byron!_

_Leader Byron sent out MAGNETON!_

_Go! TORTERRA!_

Torterra gave a mighty stomp, shaking the ground with an Earthquake. Magneton was quickly taken out.

_Leader Byron sent out STEELIX!_

Torterra smirked. He prepared another Earthquake, before being instantly cut off. Steelix's long neck retracted, icy crystals still falling from his jaw.

_Go! MONFERNO!_

Monferno focussed, and used a Flamethrower. The Steelix was quickly slow-cooked.

_Leader Byron sent out BASTIODON!_

_What? MONFERNO is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Monferno's arms extended to the ground. His red colour scheme was overhauled to white, and his flame moved to his forehead. He let out a long monkey-like war cry.

_Congratulations! Your MONFERNO evolved into INFERNAPE!_

Infernape jumped at the Bastiodon, using a Mach Punch. And again. Infernape's Mach Punch had become a Close Combat.

_Lucas and Dawn defeated Leader Byron!_

"Overwhelming power… in the face of my iron-clad defences… *yawn*… then again, I was half asleep… maybe I used the wrong team? Anyway, you earned…"

_Lucas and Dawn received the Mine Badge from Byron!_

"This will give you immense Strength on the field. Now, if you'll excuse me… *yawn*… I kind of need to wake up a bit."

* * *

After a message from Barry, the next place Lucas and Dawn found themselves was at a table in Canalave Library, listening to Professor Rowan.

"Now, as you know, Dawn, I study the process of Pokémon evolution. When you've seen Pokémon evolve, time freezes, and the odds of the Pokémon succeeding at their current task increase ten-fold. But there are Pokémon that are incapable of evolving out there. What are we to believe of them? If evolution provides a distinct advantage to Pokémon, why have those that cannot evolve?

"And that's where you two come in. Within the lakes are mythical Pokémon that don't evolve. I want to know exactly why. Mythical Pokémon, in particular, should prove most important to the study. There are three lakes, and three of you. This is a fortunate occurrence.

"Barry, I want you to go to Lake Acuity. Lucas, Lake Valor. Dawn, Lake Verity. According to legend, the three Pokémon embody the emotions of emotion, willpower and knowledge. Ideally, I want your personality to match the Pokémon you visit. But to be perfectly frank… I don't know which is at which lake. I can only hope you're going the right way."

"OK, I think I got that…" all three of the children nodded.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Hoo boy… I can only hope this is not catastrophic…"

* * *

"Hey! Heroes of Team Galactic! There was a big explosion at Lake Valor!" one specific voice, amid the thousands of panicking ones, told the four as they left the library. Barry gasped.

"Lucas! Do you want to switch?" Barry asked.

"I'll be fine. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to you two. But… I did hear something… I have to go to Lake Valor myself. I know exactly what happened."

"You're the boss." Barry sent out his Staraptor, and flew in the direction of Acuity.

"Lucas, can I come with you?" Dawn asked.

"No. You have your job. I have mine. Get going! Altaria, you can keep her safe if they're at Verity, right?"

_"__You can bet your life on it."_

"… I hope that was a positive... Anyway, Alfa! March on to Lake Valor. We have to find out what happened!"

* * *

"So… you were the one who thwarted that Grunt. Or tried to, at least!" the leader of Team Galactic's forces at Lake Valor said.

"You cannot win against me. As we speak, Mars and Jupiter are at the other lakes, capturing their mythical Pokémon. Thanks to my efforts, I might add. But now, I'm going to crush you like a bug!"

_Lucas is challenged by Commander Saturn!_

_Commander Saturn sent out GOLBAT!_

_Go! RAMPARDOS!_

Rampardos charged like a bull, smashing his head into the Golbat. The blunt force was enough to throw Golbat's brittle bones out of whack.

_Commander Saturn sent out TOXICROAK!_

Rampardos' charge continued, as he circled back around to deal with the new threat. Toxicroak stood steady, as the blow dealt some severe damage. It was nowhere near finishing, however, and Toxicroak used a Revenge attack as a finishing blow.

_Go! Alfa!_

Alfa shot forward like a bullet. Toxicroak attempted his Revenge tactic again, but forgot he couldn't stand a second blow… especially not one like Alfa's Aerial Ace.

_Commander Saturn sent out BRONZOR!_

Bronzor spun like a top, and used a Rock Tomb. Alfa pierced through the falling stones, even breaking one, to deal a Close Combat. The Bronzor fell to the ground, a shattered mirror.

_Lucas defeated Commander Saturn!_

"Fool… you can't stand against Team Galactic forever. One day, you'll let your guard down. And then we'll be right there, capitalising on that. I will personally see that you chick friend is broken."

"Threaten Dawn, and I have a Gabite with your name on it!"

"Gabite? Your Gabite doesn't scare me."

*TEAM GALACTIC WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE*

"I'm here, I'm here, now what is it, Mars?"

"There's a girl here, trying to stop us. We need backup."

"How many Grunts do you have there?" Lucas asked, mimicking Saturn's voice.

"Four… wait, that wasn't Saturn."

"But that was what I wanted to hear. If I see more than four Grunts there, you will be the first man I go for, Saturn. And believe me; you have only seen a taste of what I can do to scum like you."

* * *

Threatening Saturn was a touch cruel, but damn if it wasn't cathartic. He deserved every word for threatening Dawn.

"Oh goddess, I'm delirious."

_"__No, you're defensive. Don't be ashamed: I did it to Charlie all the time."_

"No, I'm not that delirious, Alfa. I still can't talk to you."

_"__Fair enough. Your Charlie at six o'clock. Now initiating loop sequence."_

Lucas held on, as he felt Alfa perform his signature loop. Instead of continuing in his initial direction, he instead went directly downwards. Lucas narrowed his eyes, as the acceleration got stronger. And stronger. And stronger.

*BOOM*

Alfa went right through Purugly, helping out Altaria. Lucas jumped off, and grabbed Mars by the neck. He combed the lake. Four Grunts.

"What are you doing with the lake Pokémon?"

"We don't know. We're just collecting them for Him."

"Who is he?"

"…Cyrus. Don't make me say the name again."

"Dawn, we need to get to Acuity."

**The correct answer is a) Psychic.**

**Next time, on _High Road to Giratina_, we finally meet Candice in battle.**


	8. Sisters in Spirit

**Trainers, what is the purpose of the lake encountered in Mt Coronet?**

**a) Decoration  
b) To get Feebas  
c) To find Cyrus' weakness**

Lucas and Dawn decided to travel through Mt. Coronet to get to Acuity. Preliminary scouting by Alfa stated that Lake Acuity was covered in a perpetual blizzard, making flying there difficult without first knowing the lay of the land.

_"__We don't want to land in the lake, you know."_

And this is how Dawn came to find the lake of Mount Coronet.

* * *

A giant lake. There was no indication there was anything special, and it was out of the path to get to Acuity. However, as Altaria said: _"If it doesn't work, you don't know how to use it." _Dawn pulled a Fishing Rod out, and cast it.

"Dawn, we have to hurry."

"I know, but we don't even have a swimmer. Suppose this was a required path?"

"…Proceed." Dawn reeled in her line. At the end of it was…

_A wild FEEBAS appeared!_

Dawn threw out a Poké Ball, hoping she didn't have to worry about standard catch procedure.

_… … … …__Gotcha! FEEBAS was caught!_

"So you caught a fish. You could've done that at any other lake." Dawn looked out on the shore again.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm overthinking this. Let's just hope Cyrus' weakness wasn't here. Or something of that sort."

* * *

The snowstorm hit Lucas and Dawn badly. The pelting snowflakes, which were going so fast they felt like hailstones, struck nearly every nerve that they could reach on the pair of them. Dawn closed her eyes, and sent out Yuki. A tuft of energy emitted from him, and he became almost invisible.

"Snow Cloak… darn… I think we just lost Yuki!" Dawn panicked.

_"__Relax, Dawn. Keep your eyes closed, it will help. Lucas, grab something of Dawn's."_

"Lucas, find my coat-tails!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

Lucas jumped, and managed to grab something of Dawn's. He couldn't tell if it was the allocated coat-tails, but it was something nonetheless.

_"__Now, Dawn! Follow my voice! Ignore everything else… the howling wind… the falling snow… just listen to me. That's right… you're doing great. Just follow me, and I'll do the navigating… ooh, watch it!"_

"So what am I supposed to do?"

_"__We have to get to Lake Acuity. Or a town. Or someplace with people."_

"Underst- ah! *Cough*!"

_"__Maybe we should wait for the storm to blow over?" _Yuki asked. Dawn nodded, and fell into the snow. She couldn't tell for certain, but she thought she saw a figure bound away. She made to call out, but the wind defeated her.

* * *

"Yuki, you did the right thing in coming here. The blizzards that strike Route 217 are brutal this time of year. If it weren't for the emergency, I would call you out for even attempting the crossing."

"Urgh… where am I?"

"Snowpoint Gym, of course!" Candice cheered out. Dawn's eyes opened rapidly, and she sat up, looking around.

"Of course… Ice… Candice, how did you find us?"

"Your Glaceon is a truly magnificent creature. I made the right decision giving you the Ice Rock."

"Can we battle?"

"Not yet. I know you're desperate to get back on Galactic's trail, but it'll have to wait. Lucas has hypothermia, for certain, and the blizzards are keeping us from getting back to see a good doctor."

"Why can't I fight you alone?"

"…Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I got confused with letting you guys fight Team Galactic."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

_Dawn is challenged by Leader Candice!_

_Leader Candice sent out SNEASEL!_

_Go! INFERNAPE!_

Infernape was swift and ready to go. With one swift Close Combat, Infernape had defeated the Sneasel. He was also well served defeating the following Abomasnow, despite it getting off a Snow Warning blizzard.

_Leader Candice sent out PILOSWINE!_

Piloswine stepped on the floor, delivering a powerful Earthquake. Infernape leaped into the air, launching a Flamethrower from his position. He jumped back on to the floor, but horribly misjudged Piloswine's Earthquakes.

_Go! TOGETIC!_

Togetic finished Infernape's job with a Magical Leaf.

_Leader Candice sent out FROSLASS!_

_What? TOGETIC is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the crystals that covered Froslass shone in the hail. The purity of the shine touched Togetic's skin, increasing the size of her body dramatically. Her long neck shrunk into her feathers, as did her limbs. All that remained were two feet. However, she did have a heavy coat of feathers, and giant wings.

_Congratulations! Your TOGETIC evolved into TOGEKISS!_

Togekiss let out a single pure note. It's beauty mesmerised Froslass, as Togekiss let forward a Shadow Ball. The ball dealt massive damage, and lowered Froslass' guard. Togekiss leaned back, and used an Air Slash. Pure air was sliced through, and Froslass flinched at the feeling.

_Dawn defeated Leader Candice!_

"When I first met you, I knew you were promising Trainers. Only the kindest people have defeated my friend Maylene. But now, I can see with crystal clarity… you're incomparable! Maybe you can stop Team Galactic…"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Would you mind?" Candice bellowed at the door. It was thrown open, and Barry dived in, slamming it behind him.

"What happened, Barry?"

"...Jupiter… *pant* Uxie… *pant* Team Galactic!" Barry managed to get out, before collapsing.

"…Alicia! Get another bed for the runner here. Dawn… you should go. Alone. We need Team Galactic defeated!"

* * *

Dawn looked up at the Galactic HQ. She had paid the building no mind earlier, but now, when she knew just what was inside it…

She shook her head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. She entered the building, and began her scale.

* * *

"Attention, members of Team Galactic!" a voice called over a din. The crowd of Galactic Grunts in Dawn's way ceased their various pursuits and turned to face in one direction. Cyrus, atop a higher ledge, was addressing Team Galactic.

"Our goal is coming to fruition. As I speak, the Red Chains are glowing with power. I estimate that we will begin our next phase of the plan after another half hour."

This speech was met with a tide of approving noises.

"Thank you. But there is still one article that we must address. Or rather… two. That meddling pair, Lucas and Dawn!"

A chorus of snarls emitted from the crowd. Dawn shrunk back.

"They must be exterminated. We are calling a full-scale war on them. There are members among us infiltrating all of the social circles. Lucas and Dawn will be outcasts, captured on sight and brought to us. But I must, again, ask for your co-operation. My plan cannot fail. Repel Lucas and Dawn. Make sure that, if they are brought to us, they have no hope of escape."

A grand roar of triumph sounded, as Team Galactic vanished from the room, no one noticing Dawn.

"We don't have a chance!" she gasped, before taking a deep breath. She thought a little more carefully.

"Lucas is in Snowpoint, on the other side of a solid wall of blizzard. Spies would not have reached there at all. I am charging Team Galactic's headquarters. My kidnapping is next to a given if I fail. But then again, it would have been before this. This news means nothing. But I must get word out…"

"That should be left to me…" a cardboard box whispered, getting up and walking away. Dawn took a second to make sure she was awake, before wondering what on earth the box might have been.

* * *

"So… I knew you would arrive at some point," Cyrus said. Dawn took a deep breath, before holding out a Poké Ball.

"Cyrus, you madman. Whatever it is you're doing, reconsider it right now!"

"OK… one sec… OK, reconsidered. I'm still doing it. I'm purging the world of all this strife you call 'spirit'. It is useless to us."

Dawn took a long second to comprehend what Cyrus had said.

"YOU'RE MENTAL!"

"Mental, am I? Well, we'll see who's mental after I'm through with you. You'll wish I got rid of your spirit now…"

_Dawn is challenged by Galactic Boss Cyrus!_

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out SNEASEL!_

_Go! INFERNAPE!_

Infernape charged in, and used Close Combat. Sneasel went down.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out GOLBAT!_

Golbat used an Air Cutter, dazing Infernape. Infernape shook it off, and shot a Flamethrower at the Golbat. It missed, and, chuckling, Golbat appeared behind Infernape, using Air Cutter.

_Go! Yuki!_

Yuki stood her ground, and sent an Ice Beam to surround the Golbat. Encased entirely in a crystal of ice, Golbat could only watch as the second shot finished him off.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out HONCHKROW!_

Honchkrow puffed out his already puffed-out belly, and charged. Yuki's Ice Beam didn't distract the bird from Drill Pecking right into Yuki.

_Go! FEEBAS!_

_What? FEEBAS is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Dawn's last throw of the dice paid off. The odd-looking fish transformed into an elegant serpent. Red trim adorned the creature, and she had a beautiful tail and crown.

_Congratulations! Your FEEBAS evolved into MILOTIC!_

Milotic used her Ice Beam, which did manage to finish the job Yuki started.

_Dawn defeated Galactic Boss Cyrus!_

"You may have defeated me…" Cyrus murmured. Galactic Grunts appeared at the exits to the room.

"But you are mine to command. You'll make an excellent sacrifice, Dawn!"

**The correct answer is b) To get Feebas.**

**Next time, on _High Road To Giratina_, it's the final showdown with Cyrus.**


	9. Shadows, Evil and Little Elves

**Trainers, which is more important, power or speed?**

**a) Power  
b) Speed  
c) Both**

"Morning, Lucas," Candice said, winking. Lucas sat up, finding himself in unfamiliar clothes and an unfamiliar environment.

"Where am I? Last I remember, I was following Dawn in the blizzard…"

"Relax, Lucas. This is Snowpoint Gym. I've been healing you since that accident."

"Really? Thanks. Where's Dawn?"

Candice froze up. She looked away, and started to tend to Barry.

"What happened to her?"

"Lucas… I…"

"Candice, deep breaths…" Lucas urged. Candice nodded, and took in some air.

"Lucas, I sent her to fight Team Galactic in Veilstone City." Candice blurted out. The second part of her sentence didn't need to be said. Lucas heard it loud and clear.

"She's in trouble! Where would they have taken her?"

"To the summit of Mount Coronet, Spear Pillar. I was lucky to learn this. You must hurry. Dawn hasn't got any time left."

* * *

The Pokémon opened its eyes. It turned its head, as if he had heard a noise. A deep hum began to emanate from the Pokémon.

_"__There is trouble on the mountaintop."_

It jumped off of its resting place, and ran across Mount Coronet.

* * *

Lucas ran up the mountain as fast as humanly possible. When he arrived, he saw Dawn lying nearly unconscious on the cobblestone. Lucas ran up to her.

"Hold it, human scum!" a female voice roared out. Mars stepped out from behind a column, followed by Jupiter.

"If you think you're saving that dumb human, tough luck! She's Master Cyrus' sacrifice now. There's nothing you can do about it!"

Lucas held out one of his Poké Balls. The message was clear: I don't have time for you. Get out of my way now.

"Not a chance, boy. You're fighting two of us. Our defeat just isn't possible."

"Oh yeah, it is!" a male voice shouted from behind Lucas. Barry was ready for action.

"Two against one, huh? Well, how about two against two? This should get to be an awesome fight!"

"Perfectly fine, human. We don't care either way."

_Lucas and Barry are challenged by Commander Mars and Commander Jupiter!_

_Commander Mars sent out BRONZOR!_

_Commander Jupiter sent out BRONZOR!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out RAPIDASH!_

_Go! GABITE!_

Gabite reared back, and shot out a massive Flamethrower. Rapidash stepped back, and shot out a Fire Blast. Gabite's target used a Confuse Ray on the Gabite. Rapidash's target was not so lucky.

_Commander Jupiter sent out GOLBAT!_

Golbat spread its wings, and used an Air Cutter. Gabite was the most affected, but he tried to use a Dragon Claw on the Golbat in revenge. He knocked himself out. Rapidash cleaned up the other Bronzor with a Fire Blast.

_Commander Mars sent out GOLBAT!_

_Go! RAMPARDOS!_

Rampardos gave a footstep that sounded like an Earthquake. Pieces of pillar tore from the surroundings, and formed a makeshift Rock Slide. Unfortunately, Rapidash was also taken down by the pillar chunks.

_Commander Mars sent out HOUNDOOM!_

_Commander Jupiter sent out LUXRAY!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out STARAPTOR!_

Barry took a step back, and Rampardos nodded at the suggestion. Rather than Lucas' command to use Rock Slide, Rampardos elected to use Earthquake, which completely annihilated both of the opponent's Pokémon, and not a scratch on Staraptor.

"Works for me."

_Commander Mars sent out PURUGLY!_

_Commander Jupiter sent out SKUNTANK!_

Purugly decided she had had enough of Rampardos. With a Shadow Claw, and help from Skuntank's Night Slash, Rampardos was down. Staraptor charged in, using Take Down on the Skuntank.

_Go! SNEASEL!_

_What? SNEASEL is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the darkest light of night hit Sneasel's feathers. His body turned a darker blue, and his feathers a darker red. More feathers formed at Sneasel's head, making a 'crown'. Sneasel was getting darker.

_Congratulations! Your SNEASEL evolved into WEAVILE!_

Weavile grinned. A split second later, Purugly went down to a Brick Break. Skuntank paused to figure out what happened, to be taken down by Staraptor's Take Down.

_Lucas and Barry defeated Commander Mars and Commander Jupiter!_

"How can it be?"

"Us? Bested by human children?"

"Mars, Jupiter… you have failed me. Even now, your bodies have no more purpose. But there will be no punishment for this failure. The Red Chains are ready. You will be killed soon enough," Cyrus said, stepping out from behind a pillar.

"But Cyrus!"

"But nothing. You lose. You serve no purpose. Now learn your place." Cyrus bent to inspect Dawn. Lucas' eyes followed him, to notice two glowing red cuffs on Dawn's wrists. Both of which led into the nether ahead.

"Like it, huh, Lucas? Your girlfriend's spirit is being drained ahead of time. Her power, significant enough to defeat me in battle, is powering the Red Chain."

Dawn shivered. The Red Chains glowed brighter.

"They are ready. Dialga, master of time. Palkia, master of space. You are mine to command, as you rightfully should."

Two Pokémon appeared at Cyrus' word. A blue one coated in diamonds. A pink one with pearl armour.

Dialga and Palkia.

"Yes, my legions! Create your perfect world! A world without strife! A world without spirit!"

Three orbs descended from the skies. At first, Lucas thought of them as foe. Upon closer inspection, they were the lake guardians that Rowan had sent for them to study not long ago, perhaps even that day.

Uxie, the being of wisdom, entered Dawn's prone body. The Red Chains shuddered, but held.

Mesprit, the being of emotion, entered Barry's body. A soothing pink colour surrounded both him and Lucas, healing their Pokémon.

Azelf, the being of willpower, entered Lucas' body. Blue tendrils of energy crossed through the ground at Lucas' feet, coursing through to the beasts Dialga and Palkia.

"Pathetic. It takes the three of them to counter a single one of Dialga or Palkia. Not both. Their efforts were in vain. Dawn will not be freed. You cannot fight. You cannot win."

* * *

_"__You enrage me, mortal!"_

A shadow appeared at the point Azelf's energies surrounded. A dark one, coursing with malice. Cyrus recoiled. Lucas, Barry and Dawn did not. The lake guardians appeared to not fear him.

The shadow expanded!

* * *

Two orbs, a diamond and a pearl, were where Dialga and Palkia were standing. The Red Chains had shattered into each individual link, and one of them had unlocked from Dawn's wrist. The other, the one on her left, remained. Lucas and Barry were alone, gazing down into a shadowy hole that had formed after the shadow's appearance.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked, his voice leaking with willpower.

"We go in, and slice them!" Barry's raw emotions burst forth.

"But Cyrus-" Dawn started knowledgeably, before pausing. "No, you're right. Our mortal carriers are more than Cyrus' match. And there is the matter of… it…"

The three friends, Lucas, Dawn and Barry, leaped into the abyss.

Another shadowy figure, a quadrupedal Pokémon, followed behind them, keeping them in sight, never being detected.

* * *

"I can't lose to you weaklings! Forming up with the Lake Guardians? Or, if you are the guardians, with mortals?"

_It was our choice, unforgivable creature, _Azelf called from within Lucas.

_You were doomed when you messed with us! _Mesprit called from within Barry.

_Your options are lose to us or lose to it, _Uxie called from within Dawn.

"I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokémon! Not in any worthless world!"

_Lucas is challenged by Galactic Boss Cyrus!_

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out HOUNDOOM!_

_Go! MILOTIC!_

Milotic coiled about in a small circle, before unleashing a mighty Surf. Houndoom attempted to hold against it, but the attempt was doomed.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out HONCHKROW!_

Honchkrow charged in, and used a Drill Peck on the Milotic. Milotic held steady, and used an Ice Beam. The Honchkrow avoided the main force of the blow, taking some shards of crystal in damage. He used a Night Slash on Milotic, defeating her.

_Go! Alfa!_

Alfa stepped forward, spreading his legs wide. The Honchkrow gave a maniacal chuckle. Alfa charged forward, and used Close Combat.

_"__Not so funny now, soldier? Drop and give me twenty!"_

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out WEAVILE!_

_"__And… now it's not so funny to me."_

Weavile's Ice Punch went straight for the gut.

_Go! INFERNAPE!_

Infernape charged directly at the Weavile. Weavile was poised to deflect the blow with a Night Slash.

_"__Infernape! Remember what you taught me!" _A deep, earthy voice called to Infernape. Infernape checked his progress, and looked around.

* * *

_"__Remember, Turtwig! When a fast Pokémon charges at you, you have to remember you cannot hit it. Instead, aim for where it isn't."_

_"__That doesn't make sense, Chimchar!"_

_"__Just relax, Turtwig. Let's say I'm an enemy. I'm running around, making a Flame Wheel. What do you do?"_

_"__I charge at you to stop you."_

_"__Incorrect, Turtwig. I saw you coming, and have moved far away by the time you got there. Instead, try Tackling the ground."_

_Chimchar began to run around the Turtwig in circles. Turtwig hesitantly poked the ground. Chimchar effortlessly continued running. Turtwig, provoked, hit his head much harder, shaking the entire yard, and sending Chimchar sprawling into the dust._

_"__Are you OK?"_

_"__That. Was. AWESOME! Do it again! Again and again until you never get it wrong!"_

* * *

Infernape remembered. He was an expert at this exact tactic. He must have forgotten it for blind power. He looked at the ground, and gave it a good solid whack with Close Combat. Weavile was sent sprawling.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out GYARADOS!_

Gyarados extinguished Infernape's joy at executing his own tactic by using Earthquake. Infernape stopped celebrating.

_Go! TORTERRA!_

Torterra gave a low growl. He spread a Leech Seed, hitting several points along Gyarados' body. Gyarados attempted an Ice Fang, but missed. Torterra swung forward, hitting a heavy Wood Hammer.

_Galactic Boss Cyrus sent out GOLBAT!_

Golbat's Air Slash took down the Torterra. Before Lucas could use his next choice, he saw a shadowy creature leap into the field.

_"__There is great danger here! You must leave, now, or a terrible fate will befall one of you!"_

"I understood that… but I can't leave. Cyrus needs to be stopped," Lucas said.

_"__That is all well, but let me handle this thing. Psycho Cut!"_

The ray of psychic energy sliced and diced poor old Golbat. The Absol turned to Lucas, Dawn and Barry.

_"__The enemy is weak and ripe for defeat. You must leave now. Any second he will attempt to kill one of you… and succeed!"_

"Don't tell me what's going to happen! I won't allow it to!" Barry roared. Cyrus grinned. From contextual clues, it wasn't likely that he heard the Absol's warning. So what he did next was his own choosing.

"Urk! Help! Me! Some! One!" Dawn panicked, kicking Cyrus' shins. Cyrus' grip on her neck was like iron. Lucas looked down at his own palms. He had to save Dawn. He wouldn't believe Absol's prediction.

He charged at Cyrus, and pulled Dawn away. Cyrus looked aghast, before attempting to grab Dawn again. Lucas' eyes narrowed, and he charged at Cyrus himself, pushing him further, and further, until…

"NO!" Dawn panicked. Lucas and Cyrus had went over the edge. Dawn ran to the end, and jumped to grab one of them.

**The correct answer is c) Both. But, if you ask me, a speedy 1 damage is worse than a late 718 damage.**

**Next time, on _High Road To Giratina, _we find out what happened to Lucas and Dawn.**


	10. Picking Up The Pieces

**Trainers, what does Angel's ability Super Luck do?**

**a) It raises critical hit ratio.  
b) It makes secondary effects more likely.  
c) It raises the chance a luck-based manoeuvre will work.**

"Dawn, don't!" Barry panicked, grabbing Dawn's ankle. Dawn had nearly fallen from the Distortion World trying to catch Lucas.

"There's no point in trying! By now, Lucas has already gone splat, or worse!" Barry told her. Dawn stopped struggling, and allowed herself to be pulled up.

_"__If it makes you feel better, I didn't see that coming."_

"Thanks, Angel," Dawn accidentally blurted out in her confusion, giving Absol her nickname.

_Here, _a dark voice screeched from behind Dawn. She turned. Lucas was hanging limply from Giratina's mouth. Giratina set him down, and Dawn knelt to see her best friend.

"Urk… we did well, Dawn. Cyrus is gone. You can live in peace now," Lucas coughed. Blue energy escaped his body.

"You? Don't you mean we? We can get you home! There's Alfa… and Togekiss… and Altaria… and Staraptor… we have more than enough wing power!"

"Heh… Dawn… so optimistic… but I guess that's what I liked about you…"

"LUCAS! Snap out of it! I WILL save you!"

Lucas coughed again. He lost more of the blue energy.

"… … … …"

"Lucas, snap out of it!"

"Take… my friends… they… me… you…" Lucas murmured. Dawn unbuckled his Poké Balls from his belt, and attached them to her own.

"There will come a day… somewhere far away… we will meet again…" Lucas' eyes closed. Dawn's tears began to fall.

"Even though you're gone… our love will still live on… my only love," Dawn whispered.

"Whoa… when were you two together?" Barry asked. Dawn shook her head.

The lake guardians left the three bodies.

_I appreciate your help in purging the world of Cyrus, _Azelf told Dawn.

"But Lucas…"

_Lucas played his part admirably. He was a fine hero, _Uxie assured Dawn.

_We know you're upset. But that can't change the fact Lucas was lost, _Mesprit told her.

* * *

"Yo, trainer!" a young man called out to Dawn. It had been almost a week since Lucas fell in the showdown on Mount Coronet, and Dawn was nowhere near better. The only reason she was on the road again was because Lucas' mother and Professor Rowan almost begged her to finish Lucas' dream of beating the League.

So, understandably, she wasn't in the brightest mood to listen to a particularly upbeat trainer.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"Wow, cold, dudette! I came here because of my friend Volkner, yo! He's not been himself since the blackout that hit the city, yo!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do about that, huh? I just came here to fight the Gym Leader, and that's it."

"Volkner's the leader, yo!"

* * *

"Attached to the city, Volkner?" Dawn asked. She spent no time going up to Volkner to challenge him.

"Yeah, maybe. Why?"

"Your weird friend, or whoever he is, says you haven't been yourself since the blackout in Sunyshore."

"Oh, Flint? Yeah, I suppose he's right. Does he think a challenge will cheer me up?"

"Possibly. He could have chosen a lot better, though."

"Flint's always like that. Says all I need is a battle. He's always right…"

_Dawn is challenged by Leader Volkner!_

_Leader Volkner sent out JOLTEON!_

_Go! TORTERRA!_

Dawn was apprehensive about using one of Lucas' Pokémon, but she needed the ground typing. Torterra's Earthquake more than made the decision worthwhile.

_Leader Volkner sent out RAICHU!_

Raichu swished around his tail, and used a Signal Beam. The beam hit Torterra, but did not faze him. Torterra offered another Earthquake. This did faze Raichu.

_Leader Volkner sent out LUXRAY!_

Luxray ran forward, and chomped down on Torterra. His Ice Fang was powerful. Torterra screeched out, and Dawn hurriedly returned him.

_Go! GABITE!_

Gabite replaced Torterra's efforts almost flawlessly. With his own Earthquake, it was no challenge to vanquish the Luxray.

_Leader Volkner sent out ELECTIVIRE!_

_What? GABITE is evolving!_

Time stood still, as one of the last Gabite in the world reached his most lethal stage. Gabite's skin grew darker still, and yellow spots appeared at his head and waist. His spikes turned into truly pointy weapons, and his fins more streamlined.

_Congratulations! Your GABITE evolved into GARCHOMP!_

"Well… where did I put that Beacon Badge?" Volkner asked no one in particular. Dawn didn't speak. She was in awe at the Garchomp.

"Please…"

_"__I could never harm a friend of Lucas."_

Garchomp pulled in a stream of energy, before unleashing an Earthquake that took Electivire down.

_Dawn defeated Leader Volkner!_

"And… here it is. The Beacon Badge will allow you to scale Waterfalls. There is but one last obstacle, the Pokémon League."

"…I know."

"…Trust in your Pokémon, Dawn. And remember… the one you lost will be with you where it counts."

"How did you know about my feelings?"

"How did you know about mine?"

"…Touché."

* * *

"Hello, Dawn!" Barry stated excitedly. Dawn was ready to begin her League Challenge.

"Oh… Barry. Right."

"Hey! I'm just as upset as you are over losing Lucas! But that's no reason to have an attitude about it!"

"…"

"How about that six against six duel, like the one we did in Canalave?"

"…(If it will get you out of my hair)," Dawn muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Sure thing, Barry!"

_Dawn is challenged by __P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry!_

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out SNORLAX!_

_Go! INFERNAPE!_

Infernape rushed in, and used a Close Combat. Snorlax's immense fat ate up all of the blows, and Snorlax went in for the Body Slam. Unfortunately for Infernape, Snorlax's thick fat had encased his fists. Over a thousand pounds of solid Snorlax squished Infernape.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out RAPIDASH!_

_Go! MILOTIC!_

Milotic furled, and unfurled again. She spread across a tidal wave of Surf, which Rapidash's poor defences couldn't withstand.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out ROSERADE!_

_Go! Angel!_

Angel, Dawn's newest team member Absol, prepared his first blow in the form of a Psycho Cut. Roserade took the blow, and used a Poison Jab to deal damage and to inflict Poison. Angel went in for the Night Slash, and Roserade used a Giga Drain. As the two attacks connected, a tuft of energy emitted from Angel.

_A critical hit!_

Angel won the spar.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out HERACROSS!_

_Go! ALTARIA !_

Altaria used an Air Cutter, which should have dealt a lot of damage to Heracross. Heracross got in a Rock Slide, which didn't defeat Altaria. The outcome was down to the next attack. Altaria went first.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out STARAPTOR!_

_Go! Yuki!_

Yuki charged forward, and launched an Ice Beam. Staraptor caught it on his wings, and flew forward unhindered.

_"__Uh-oh…"_

Yuki was defeated by the Close Combat.

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry sent out EMPOLEON!_

_Go! TOGEKISS!_

Togekiss shot an Aura Sphere. Empoleon was hit, but nowhere near badly. Empoleon used a Metal Claw, which Togekiss spun around to minimise the damage. Empoleon glowed red for a split second, before doing it again. Empoleon's heightened damage took Togekiss down.

Togekiss shot an Aura Sphere from the floor. Empoleon went down.

_…__Dawn defeated __P__K__M__N __Trainer Barry!_

"Shoot. You did win! I think. Let's see… two wins, three losses, and whatever that last spar was… yeah, that was between a tie and a narrow win. You definitely know how to battle."

"I guess… but…"

**The correct answer is a) It raises critical hit ratio. Imagine an ability with c)'s effects...**

**Next time, on _High Road to Giratina,_ we battle the Elite Four. Hopefully sooner than this one...**


	11. Insect, Earth, Flame and Mind

**Trainers, what does the move 'Me First' do?**

**a) Steals your opponents stats.  
b) Uses your opponent's move.  
c) Copies the most recent move used by the opponent.**

"Welcome, challenger, to the Sinnoh Pokémon League. My name is Aaron, and I will be your first opponent. You know, people often remark that Bugs are weak and useless. Pfft. As if. Bugs are dangerous opponents to face."

_Dawn is challenged by Elite Four Aaron!_

_Elite Four Aaron sent out YANMEGA!_

_Go! DRAPION!_

Drapion used a Rock Slide right off the bat. The Yanmega did not quite faint, and used a Bug Buzz. A tuft of energy left the Yanmega, and its wings beat faster.

"Speed Boost!" Aaron boasted. Drapion's Cross Poison shut him up.

_Elite Four Aaron sent out HERACROSS!_

Drapion's Rock Slide was not going to work. Instead, Drapion opted for the more utilitarian Aerial Ace, which did work.

_Elite Four Aaron sent out SCIZOR!_

Scizor charged forward, and used an Iron Head. Drapion didn't see it coming.

_Go! INFERNAPE!_

Infernape used a Flamethrower, easily roasting the Scizor.

_Elite Four Aaron sent out VESPIQUEN!_

_"__All troops… MARCH!"_

_"__Buzz Buzz!"_

Vespiquen's Attack Order was ready to sting. Infernape took one step back, seemingly in fear. However, he then switched tack to a Flamethrower, launched to knock out both Vespiquen's attack and Vespiquen herself.

He found some good purchase.

_Elite Four Aaron sent out DRAPION!_

"There is no surrender in the Elite Four!"

Drapion's Aerial Ace came quickly, but Infernape saw it coming. He focused, and…

Close Combat!

The blows managed to stave off Drapion. Drapion switched to a Cross Poison, but Infernape was now several feet further away and using a Flamethrower.

_Dawn defeated Elite Four Aaron!_

"I don't believe it. Remember what I said about Bugs. But move on. There are more powerful foes ahead.

* * *

"Oh, hello dearie. Are your travels well?"

"No… Not at all."

"Aw… but I must not hold back. Challenger, your spine has been strong to permit you to reach here. May I see how much you have learned?"

_Dawn is challenged by Elite Four Bertha!_

_Elite Four Bertha sent out WHISCASH!_

_Go! ALTARIA!_

Whiscash began to wail out a prayer, and light energy surrounded his forehead. Before he could fire his Zen Headbutt, Altaria shot a Dragon Pulse. Whiscash had little thinking time before he was finished by the following Dragon Pulse.

_Elite Four Bertha sent out HIPPOWDON!_

With a tuft of energy, a Sandstorm began to spread across the room. But Altaria did not pay the sandstorm any mind. She spread her wings and, facing where she knew Hippowdon to be, shot a solid Ice Beam. Hippowdon went down.

_Elite Four Bertha sent out GLISCOR!_

Gliscor started flying about the arena, taking advantage of his Ground typing to make himself scarce to Altaria. He succeeded, and his Ice Fang sent Altaria down.

_Go! MILOTIC!_

Milotic's Surf covered the vast majority of the playing field, sweeping away the airborne dust particles. Gliscor, exposed to the opponent, grinned, flashing electrified jaws. Milotic shot an Ice Beam. The grin was wiped from Gliscor's face.

_Elite Four Bertha sent out GOLEM!_

Milotic sent out a gentle Surf to defeat Golem, not bothering to turn all the way in his direction.

_Elite Four Bertha sent out RHYPERIOR!_

Rhyperior was able to withstand a single blow from Surf. Rhyperior tried to send down a cascading Avalanche, but the blow didn't sufficiently work. Worse still, he left himself open to a Mirror Coat, having failed to make the Avalanche specially-based.

_Dawn defeated Elite Four Bertha!_

"You have clearly learned a lot about being a Trainer. I think you can go as far as your desire takes you."

* * *

"Yo yo, it's Dawn, yo! Howsit been? I heard what you did for Volkner, girl. That was a fire I was sure had died down. But now, it is time for the flames of our battle to rise, yo!"

_Dawn is challenged by Elite Four Flint!_

_Elite Four Flint sent out HOUNDOOM!_

_Go! RAMPARDOS!_

Rampardos gave a stomp, before charging like a bull at the Houndoom. He collided with his target, sending the dog flying across the room.

_Elite Four Flint sent out RAPIDASH!_

With room to manoeuvre, Rampardos made his way around the arena, and charged at Rapidash. Expecting the head-butt, Rapidash Bounced into the sky. What he wasn't expecting was a giant avalanche to fall from the sky, as Rampardos' tactic switched to Rock Slide.

_Elite Four Flint sent out FLAREON!_

Flareon sent out a Will-O-Wisp, managing to hit. Flareon tried to leap, before being stopped by Rampardos' Earthquake. Flareon zig-zagged with Quick Attack, and switched to Giga Impact to make a… Giga Impact. Colliding with the stone of Rampardos, Flareon sunk to his own knees.

_Elite Four Flint sent out INFERNAPE!_

_Go! MILOTIC!_

Milotic was able to Surf the Infernape away, no problem.

_Elite Four Flint sent out MAGMORTAR!_

Magmortar was an issue. Milotic's Surf did damage, but only really seemed to clog up Magmortar's gun. Magmortar was able to use his Thunderbolt. Milotic…

Managed to get a Mirror Coat up. The bolt doubled in size, and launched into Magmortar's face.

_Dawn defeated Elite Four Flint!_

"*Haah* *Haah* *Haah* Burned right down to *Haah* cinders."

* * *

"Ah, hello. Your timing is most opportune. I have just finished my book, you see. I am Lucian, a master of Psychic types. I have conducted immense studies into the realm of battling to make it this far. I am afraid I must go all out against you to live up to my reputation."

_Dawn is challenged by Elite Four Lucian!_

_Elite Four Lucian sent out MR. MIME!_

_Go! WEAVILE!_

Weavile lunged forward, and tried a Night Slash… to be met by Mr. Mime's hands. Mr. Mime mimicked Weavile's movements exactly. Weavile darted to the left, feinted to the right, and teleported through Mr. Mime to get the impasse over with.

_Elite Four Lucian sent out ALAKAZAM!_

Alakazam had one task to do. He generated an immense Focus Blast, and fired it at Weavile. The slow moving projectile easily missed Weavile, who had already Night Slashed Alakazam by the time this registered.

_Elite Four Lucian sent out ESPEON!_

Espeon had a better idea. Managing to survive the Night Slash, Espeon used Signal Beam, an attack that moved a lot faster than Focus Blast. The attack was no less lethal for that.

_Go! Angel!_

Angel used a Night Slash from a stationary position. Espeon fainted before he could use another Signal Beam.

_Elite Four Lucian sent out BRONZONG!_

Angel jumped on top of Bronzong, and managed to sink it into the ground. Angel jumped off, and Bronzong, as expected, did not get up immediately. Instead, he opted to use an Earthquake then and there. Angel glowed blue, and:

_"__Me First, if you don't mind."_

Angel stole Bronzong's Earthquake. As Bronzong realised too late, he was affected by the blow.

_Elite Four Lucian sent out GALLADE!_

Gallade bowed to Angel. Angel bowed back. The two then leaped at each other, and both began to hack at the other with their respective blades. Angel spun his around, and poked Gallade in the stomach.

_"__You are a worthy foe."_

_"__Wait, we were fencing?"_

_Dawn defeated Elite Four Lucian!_

"It was no accident you made it this far. Like the heroines of novels, you make it to fight your final battle. But… whether you win or lose is another matter. Cynthia is next to unmatched on the field of battle. I wish you luck."

**The correct answer is ****b) Uses your opponent's move.**

******Next time, on _High Road to Giratina, _we fight none other than Cynthia.**


	12. History's Pages

"Have you been keeping well? I thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you, Lucas and Barry did on Mt Coronet when I could not…"

"Don't remind me!"

"Ah. It must have been hard on you, to see the man who'd sworn himself to protect you, fall to his demise, and then die. But the mere fact you have triumphed over your fear to face me is commendable."

"Actually, I'm just here to finish what Lucas started."

"…Anyway, I accept your challenge. At your ready."

_Dawn is challenged by Champion Cynthia!_

_Champion Cynthia sent out SPIRITOMB!_

_Go! Angel!_

Spiritomb spread about a silvery powder. The Silver Wind shot towards Angel, who deftly avoided every particle in the powder. Angel's Night Slash flew from his blade before Spiritomb could take note of this.

_Champion Cynthia sent out LUCARIO!_

Lucario placed his hands together, creating an Aura Sphere. The sphere blasted towards Angel in full force.

_Go! TOGEKISS!_

Togekiss closed her eyes, and used a Psychic attack. Lucario's energy was being blocked. Togekiss winked, and used an Air Slash.

_Champion Cynthia sent out ROSERADE!_

Roserade used a Toxic to start leeching away Togekiss' health. Togekiss tried an Air Slash, but, at the crucial moment, the blow missed. Roserade's Sludge Bomb finished the job.

_Go! Alfa!_

Alfa had experience in war to work with. Roserade's Toxic failed to hit Staraptor, as he plunged and aileron rolled his way through the poisonous spores, and eventually colliding. What a Brave Bird.

_Champion Cynthia sent out MILOTIC!_

Alfa wasn't ready to lie down just yet. He started to glow, and Milotic knew she had only seconds to work with. She prepared an Ice Beam, and fired it. She was faster, and Alfa's Sky Attack went unused.

_Go! TORTERRA!_

Torterra screeched out. Milotic tried another Ice Beam, only to be met by extremely fast growing trees. Several of them were frozen, and another was pulled from the ground. Still issuing his war cry, Torterra jumped up, and used his giant tree as a makeshift Wood Hammer. Milotic went down.

_Champion Cynthia sent out TOGEKISS!_

Togekiss used an Air Slash of her own. Torterra's trees were no match for the band of compressed wind, and he fainted.

_Go! Yuki!_

Yuki chanted, making the weather Hail. Letting out a tuft of energy and turning invisible, Togekiss's efforts were futile. Trying to use an Aura Sphere, he was outmatched by the Blizzard that Yuki had generated.

_Champion Cynthia sent out GARCHOMP!_

Dawn was in sheer terror at the thought of facing Garchomp. Choking back her concern, she touched her Battle Ring, and prepared another Blizzard attack. This time, what Yuki hoped would end the fight turned sour, as an Earthquake was launched, guaranteeing a hit on Garchomp's part.

_Go! GARCHOMP!_

The Hail dissipated, and it was just Garchomp against Garchomp. Cynthia's used a Dragon Rush, walloping Dawn's. Dawn's got up, and went up into the air. Instead of a hellish war cry, Garchomp elected to speak.

_"__Sorry, girl, but the fight must be finished."_

Rocks on purple fire began to rain from the ceiling, as Garchomp, once terrified at the thought of a cave in, used the mightiest move at his disposal: Draco Meteor. Cynthia's Garchomp couldn't stand up to the carefully honed attack.

_Dawn defeated Champion Cynthia!_

"Dawn. Do you have any idea what just happened?" Cynthia asked.

"No."

"You are now the most powerful trainer in the Sinnoh region: The official Pokémon League Champion!"

"…I decline."

"But Dawn, you are already at the top! Surely you'd have thought about this sooner?"

"…A friend of mine started this quest. I went along because I liked the kid. And then he had to go and… and then… and I came here alone, to see the deed done."

"Dawn, I have absolutely no idea what you meant. Before you go, shouldn't you at least induct your Pokémon into the Hall of Fame?"

"…If it means you'll quit bugging me."

* * *

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Lucas_

_389: TORTERRA_

_398: ALFA_

_445: GARCHOMP_

_409: RAMPARDOS_

_461: WEAVILE_

_452: DRAPION_

* * *

_P__K__M__N __Trainer Dawn_

_392: INFERNAPE_

_468: TOGEKISS_

_471: YUKI_

_334: ALTARIA_

_350: MILOTIC_

_359: ANGEL_

**So here we are, at long last... the end of _High Road To Giratina._**

**So, after the _Power of Intelligence _chapter, we move on to the first of the two Unova region stories, _What is Good, Really?. _And man, is it good to finally use a question mark in the chapter name. The files that contain relevant splash and/or planning data aren't allowed question marks.**

**As for my delays, well, they might be nearly over. Sure, I've still got _Sailor Moon _on the mind, but I have nearly beaten the second quest in _Wind Waker HD_, and have everything in _Mario Kart 8 _but the Golden Glider. So, pretty much, I should have more time to devote to Unova... but remember, I have a stigma over _Pokemon Black & White Versions_.**

**It's about reaching for the sky, having the courage, and willing to try.**


End file.
